Amistad o Amor¿? Desvarios de un corazón
by Mabss
Summary: AU. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos. Ella estaba estupefacta. Él se sentía complacido por lo que había hecho. Manteniendo el agarre con menos fuerza, acercó más su cuerpo mientras que con la otra mano la tomaba por la cintura...
1. Los Mejores Amigos y Una Traición

Este fic es escrito solo por diversión y sin fines lucros. Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y solo el trama es de mi propiedad.

Capítulo #1

Los Mejores Amigos y Una Traición

_Querido diario, soy yo otra vez escribiendo mis vivencias. Sé que te tenía muy descuidado últimamente pero es que hoy me pasó algo muy horrible en mi escuela y quisiera compartirlo pero no puedo ya que si alguien lee esto y se los da a las autoridades, no viviré para decir un te quiero a mi madre._

_Soy Kagome Higurashi, tengo 15 años y estoy metida en un lío muy grande, eso sin quitarle que mi vida peligra. Mi ex-mejor amigo, Sesshomaru Taisho me ha amenazado con matar a mi familia y todo por lo que comenzaré a narrar:_

**º------------FLASH BACK------------º**

El sol resplandecía de una forma que le daba una calidez a esa mañana de julio. Los pájaros cantaban alegres desde sus nidos, mientras que uno se posa en la ventana de un cuarto que se encuentra en penumbras.

Kagome Higurashi, una chica de mirada achocolatada que demuestra felicidad y poseedora de un cabello azabache muy hermoso, frota sus ojos para desperezarse y levantarse para ver ese nuevo día en que le volvería a ver. Levantándose de su cama de forma lenta, camina hacia el cuarto de baño para así asearse y prepararse para la escuela.

-Kagome, el desayuno está listo

-Ya voy mamá!!

-Date prisa porque sino se te va a hacer tarde

-Si

Kagome salió de su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo para así tomar su desayuno

-Buenos días madre

-Buenos días Kagome, cómo amanecistes¿??

-Bien, y tú¿?? Y Kikyo¿??

-Muy bien, gracias. Kikyo debe de estar terminándose de arreglar

-Mmm ya… Kikyo, apurate o sino llegaremos tarde

-Voy _se escucho a lo lejos_

-Bueno madre mejor me voy antes que el profesor Yasumotto me deje afuera del salón

-Esta bien, le diré a Kikyo que corra lo más rápido que pueda para que le dejen presentar su exámen de historia

-Esta bien madre, cuídate mucho _y así le regaló un beso en la mejilla_

-Tu también cuídate ehh!!!

-Si mamá

´´´´´´´´ En la escuela ´´´´´´´´´

La chica caminó lo más rápido para poder llegar a tiempo para presentar su exámen de álgebra.

-Hola Sango

-Hola Kagome, como estás¿??_ exclamó su amiga de mirada y cabello castaño_

-Bien, un poco agitada pero bien

-Mmm… ya me di cuenta, te peliastes con tu cepillo¿??

-No, por qué¿??

-Estas totalmente despeinada

-Uppss!!! _soltó la chica entre risas, buscando su cepillo para así darle alisar sus largos cabellos azabache_

-Kagome

-Sesshomaru!! Volviste a llegar tarde, es que acaso te quedaste dormido¿??

-De hecho, no entendía el tema y preferí llegar tarde

-Nunca cambiarás, cierto¿??

-No, además, así me quieres verdad¿??

-Claro que si, eres mi mejor amigo y sea como seas sabes que te prefiero así

-Yo también Kag

-Weno weno, los interrumpo¿??

-Para nada Naraku, Bankotsu ya llegó¿??

-Si, te venía a preguntar si vas a jugar en la liga de fútbol

-Creo que si, depende de los próximos ejercicios si es que le saco buena nota a mi hermano

-Quien lo diría, después de decir que detestas tanto a Inuyasha, ahora le tienes que pedir permiso

-Naraku, sino quieres que participe solo dimelo

-Ok ok ya te entendí, oye crees que puedas venir un momento para hablar de ciertos "asuntos"¿??

-Claro, Kagome vuelvo enseguida

-Esta bien

Kagome, que en toda la conversación permaneció en silencio, sabía del tema de "suma importancia" que debían hablar esos dos.

-Kagome

-Dime Sango, hola Ayame

-Hola Kag _decía la pelirroja que acababa no hace mucho de llegar, Ayame tenía una mirada esmeralda que cautivaría hasta el más egocéntrico_

-Kag, hasta cuando vas a seguir de amiga con Sessho¿??

-Por qué lo dices¿??

-Vamos Kag _exclamarón sango y ayame a la vez _-sabes en qué clase de "asuntos" se involucran ellos y me refiero no solo a sessho sino también a Naraku, Bankotzu, Suikotzu y los otros que no son tan importantes

-Chicas, tranquilas, yo sé que él nunca me hará daño

-Kag, eso lo dices ahora porque son amigos, apuesto que si haces algo que le desagrade hará todo por ser tu peor pesadilla _exclamó un tanto exasperada la castaña_

-Basta Sango!!! Sé muy bien el peligro que corro al formar parte en su vida, pero de lo que estoy segura es que siempre cuidará de mi

-_"Eso espero kagome, eso espero" pensó la pelirroja_

Con Sesshomaru y Naraku

-Y qué era lo "importante" que debíamos hablar¿?? _preguntó sesshomaru_

-Mira, Jinenji no nos quiere pagar por nuestros servicios, sabes que son fáciles de comprar y conseguir, pero si no nos pagan entonces no estamos ganando nada

-Bueno, propones que "hablemos como personas civilizadas" del asunto¿??

-Lo más conveniente es que sí sessho, sino entonces… como compraremos más cocaina¿???

-Buen punto Naraku

-SESSHOMARU, NARAKU

-Que quieres Bankotzu¿??

-Sesshomaru, tenemos problemas

-Por qué¿??

-Parece que Kag quiere decirle a Kagura que la estas utilizando

-Estás seguro que es ella¿??

-Si, no cabe duda

-Ves, yo siempre te dije que no te involucraras con esa mocosa _decía naraku distorsionando la mente de sessho_

-Pero, ella es incapaz de hacerme esto, voy a hablar con ella

Mientras que Sesshomaru se disponía a ir en dirección en donde se encontraba Kagome, Jinenji llegó como loco asustando así a sus amigos

-No puede ser, nunca pensé eso de ella

-Que no pensaste de quien qué¿?? _Preguntaron naraku, bankotsu y sessho a la vez_

-Kagome

-Qué¿?? _gritó asombrado Sesshomaru_

-Escribió una canción con sus amigas

-Y¿??

-Se burlaban de tu ruptura con Kanna

-Esto es el colmo, ahora ves porque siempre te dijimos que esa mocosa no te convenía¿?? _le dijo bankotsu, tomando de los hombros a un muy confundido sessho_

-Yo… tengo que saber si es verdad

-Esta bien, te probaré que lo que digo es verdad _dijo jinenji al ver a su amigo dudar en darle el castigo merecido a kag_

-Vamos, sesshomaru, yo te acompaño _le dijo un muy sonriente naraku_

-Dale _respondió sessho, temeroso que lo que decían de su amiga o mejor dicho, mejor amiga, fuese verdad_

Con Kagome, Sango y Ayame

-Mañana iré a comprar ropa al nuevo centro comercial, quieres venir con nosotras¿?? _le preguntó ayame a kagome_

-Claro _respondió esta muy felíz_

-Kagome

-Sessho, Naraku, Bankotzu, Jinenji _exclamó la pelirroja, un tanto asustada por el rostro que traían_

-Qué se les ofrece¿??

-Kagome…

-Mira Sessho, ahí está _exclamó jinenji, dejando confundidos a todos los presentes_

-Pero que rayos suce… _kagome no pudo terminar de decir la palabra ya que sessho la detuvo de una forma ruda mientras que sus amigos leian el papel, pasándoselo a sessho para que leyera el contenido de este_

-NO PUEDO CREERLO, NO DE TI KAGOME!!! _comenzó a gritar de forma colérica, captando la atención de todos los estudiantes del salón_

-Pero de qué hablas¿?? _preguntó un tanto molesta por la actitud de su amigo_

-De qué hablo¿?? _se controló un poco _-dime algo, siempre fuiste tan falsa conmigo¿??

-Pero por qué me dices eso¿?? _preguntó la azabache, controlando las lágrimas que batallaban por salir_

-Por qué lo digo¿?? Será que se te olvidó lo que escribistes¿?? _diciendo esto le pasó el papel_

-Pero yo nun…

-No mientas, no más Kagome!!!

-Pero yo nunca lo escribí

-Es tu letra

-Pero sessho, sabes que…

-No me vuelvas a llamar de esa forma

-Pero por qué¿??

-Porque de esa forma solo me llaman mis amigos

-Osea que… _la azabache bajo su mirada achocolatada, preparandose para lo que sessho diría_

-Hasta aquí llega nuestra amistad!!!

-Yo…

-No te molestes en inventar una excusa, tranquila

-…

-Solo te advierto que por esta traición la pagarás muy caro

-Qué¿???

-Si, y también tus amigas

-Qué¿?? _exclamaron las otras dos chicas que habían permanecido en silencio, analizando la situación en la que su amiga se encontraba_

-Si, cuidense las espaldas _exclamó naraku_

-Y también cuiden a sus familias _continuó bankotso_

-Porque no saben si verán un nuevo amanecer _terminó jinenji_

De esta manera, los chicos se retiraban para salir a la siguiente clase: biología.

Las chicas seguían pasmadas, sin saber que decir o exclamar, y una en especial con su corazón hecho pedazos.

**º------------FIN FLASH BACK------------º**

_**Gruesas lágrimas caen por el rostro de la joven de mirada azabache**_

_No se que hacer, cuando regresé de la escuela me sentía una zombie. Saber que la persona a quien mi corazón le pertenece me haya dicho que la pagaría caro, de una a otra forma, duele. Si, sin querer me enamoré de Sesshomaru Taisho, irónico verdad¿??_

_Aunque muchos piensen que los que se dedican a este negocio prueban su producto, él es todo lo contrario. Porque, aunque suene imposible, él está en buena forma. Sus cabellos plateados y esa mirada fría en combinación con el color de sus ojos que son de un ámbar, eso y sin quitarle mérito al cuerpazo que posee… ES UN ADONIS!!!_

_Bueno, debo de dormir temprano ya que mañana a primera hora tengo ejercicio de física, weno… si es que logro ver otro amanecer jeje…_

_Sin más nada que escribir_

_Atte:Kagome Higurashi_

Qué les pareció¿?? Espero que les haya gustado…

Nos vemos en la próxima… y no se olviden de leer mi otro fic "La Leyenda De Icegirl"

Atte: icegirl06 º.º


	2. De qué sirve

Este fic es escrito solo por diversión y sin fines lucros. Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y solo el trama es de mi propiedad. Sin nada más que decir, a leer!!!

Capítulo #2

De qué sirve

Luego de terminar de repasar las fórmulas que necesitaba aprenderse en el pequeño cuadernito de diferentes tonalidades de azul, se levantó de su acolchonada cama, lista para dormir.

-Kagome!!!

_**abriendo la puerta y matándola con la mirada**_-Qué se te ofrece¿??

-Disculpa por tocar tu puerta a estas horas, pero es que te llaman por el teléfono

-Quién¿??

-Mi cuñado, Sesshomaru

-Sabes, dile que me encontraste dormida y que espere hasta mañana

-Vamos Kag, contéstale

-Pero es que…

-Daalee, además solo tienes que contestar con el teléfono de tu cuarto

-Mmm… está bien, dile que contestaré en la otra línea

-Ok _**se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y cerró la puerta de la habitación**_

Mientras tanto, Kagome se preparaba de forma mental para lo que se avecinaba y, que estaba apenas por empezar.

Con mano temblorosa, agarro el teléfono de hello kittie (n.a: no me maten plisss!!) y, tomando valor de quien sabe donde para acabar de una buena vez con esa farsa, tomó una bocanada de aire y contestó

-Aló _**saludó de forma desganada**_

-Kag, me alegro que te hayas decidido en contestar

-Disculpe joven Sesshomaru, pero sólo mis amigos me llaman de esa forma

-Valla, y ahora estás agresiva conmigo¿??

-Y crees que no debería estarlo¿??

-No, porque fue por tu culpa que terminó nuestra amistad

-No fue por mi culpa, y tampoco me importa de quien fue

-Eso significa…

-Que no me importas _**el corazón de kag comenzó a encogerce mientras continuaba con su actuación de indiferencia**_-y que desde que me acusaste de esa estúpida canción, tu moriste para mí

-Vamos kag _**tratando de controlar un poco la situación**_

-Te dije que no me volvieras a decir de esa forma

-Entonces prefieres que te mate en estos momentos¿??

-…

-O prefieres que también incluya a tu familia¿??

-Con mi familia ni te metas, me entiendes¿??

-No, y sabes por qué¿??

-Cómo quieres que sepa, pedazo de baka¿??

-Ignoraré lo último, pero sabes por qué quiero incluir a tu familia¿??

-…

-Porque tu hermana es una zorra que engaña a mi hermano

-Como si tu hermano fuese santo

-Es mejor que la tuya

-Sabía que no debía responder a tu llamada

-Y por qué _**se aguantó la palabrota que le iba a decir**_ no lo hicistes¿??

-Porque pensé tan sólo por un momento que querías arreglar las cosas

-Las cosas se arreglarán, pero cuando lo pagues con tu vida

-Las chicas tenían razón

-De qué Kagome¿?? Qué se supone que tus queridas amigas tenían razón¿??

-De que eres una mierda de amigo, que tarde o temprano me matarías y…

-Me da igual lo que piensen de mí, especialmente tú

-Entonces solo espero que seas tan hombre y vengas a matarme

-Ni si quiera sabes usar un arma

-Eso lo veremos después, ya voy a colgar

-Por qué¿?? Te dio miedo¿??

-Al contrario, tengo mejores cosas que hacer

-Pero que…

Kagome no le dio tiempo a que le soltara una GRAN FRASE y, simplemente colgó.

-Mmm… y ahora que haré¿?? Acabó de declarar guerra y ni siquiera sé disparar una pistola jeje…

Como si del cielo la hubiesen escuchado, su celular que se encontraba en la cama comenzó a timbrar y el nombre que aparecía en la pantallita hizo que se le dibujara una gran sonrisa

-Aló!!

-Hola Kag, Sango me contó todo lo que pasó con Sesshomaru

-Ahh… eso

-Si, y qué piensas hacer, primita¿??

-Tengo algo en mente, pero debo preguntarte algo

-Si, dime que cosa es ¿?

-Aún sigue en pie lo que me propusiste hace una semana¿??

-De que te lleve a los bares¿??

-No, eso no. Me refiero a ser la líder de… ya tu sabes

-Mmm si, quiero retirarme y sé que dejaría todo en muy buenas manos

-Me alegro que confíes en mí, Miroku

-Pero… aún recuerdas lo que te dije¿??

-Si, y me conviene que un día se te ocurriera enseñarme eso, en verdad sólo pensé que eso no me serviría para nada

-Pero ya ves que sí¿??

-Miroku, me amenazó con hacerle daño a mi familia

- Y mi tía sabe, Kag¿??

-No, lo bueno es que se fue de viaje

-A dónde si se puede saber¿??

-A Hawai, está de vacaciones y agarro un mes con una semana adicional

-Me alegro mucho, y Kikyo¿??

-También sabe defenderse, además, es muy buena con el revólver

-Si… me alegro por ella. Bueno, aceptas el cargo o no¿?

-Claro que lo acepto pero, debes prometerme…

-Qué debo prometer¿??

-Que me debes enseñar a cómo usar una pistola

-Es fácil, Kikyo está en casa¿??

-Supongo que no, ya sabes como es ella

-Entonces voy inmediatamente para allá

-Oye…

-Y ahora qué¿??

-Crees que también me ayudes con el tema de biología¿??

-Claro, y de paso también te enseñaré defensa personal

-Ok, entonces te espero, vale¿?

-Vale!!

Kagome se levantó de su cama, abrió su closet para cambiarse de ropa, debía de estar cómoda para sus nuevas lecciones. Además que, esa noche sería una de las más largas… y la última para ser la chica que pensaba en el bienestar de los demás.

-Ya verás, Sesshomaru Taisho, que de mí no te salvarás!!! _-Y sobre todo, lamentarás haberme roto el corazón!!! _

Mientras que en alguna parte de la ciudad...

-No por favor, ya no más!!!

-Mira amigo, esto te pasa por no querernos pagar _**exclamó Naraku sin dejar de golpearle**_

-Basta

-Pero Sesshomaru, recién y empezábamos a divertirnos, verdad Jinenji¿??

-Dije que basta

-Pero…

-Dudas de mi, Bankotsu¿??

-No

-Suikotsu

-Digame jefe!!!

-Traeme a Jinenji

-Si

Jalándolo de la camisa, como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, Suikotsu tiró al suelo al pobre de Jinenji que estaba con señales que significaba que había sido agredido de forma violenta.

-Jinenji, espero y que de una buena vez entiendas que si no nos pagas, no solo no te daremos la mercancía sino que… te borramos del mapa

-…

.ENTENDIDO¿??

-S…ssiii

-Lárgate, y no vallas a acusarnos con las autoridades porque, te hundiremos como el Titanic

El pobre joven salió corriendo como si un toro lo viniera persiguiendo.

-Buen trabajo chicos _**felicitó sessho a sus "compañeros de trabajo"**_

-Y a donde vas sessho¿?? No vienes a celebrar con nosotros¿?? _**preguntó Naraku**_

-No, tengo algo muy importante que hacer

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana pues

-Si, vale

Con Kagome

-Miroku, ya no puedo más

-Vamos Kag… falta poco, mira que ya dominas un revólver, lo demás es pan comido

-Pero tengo sueño

-Y yo también, pero si mal no estoy fuiste tú quien propuso que las lecciones fueran en la noche

-Pero Miroku, son las 3 de la mañana y tengo ejercicio de física

-Y lo estudiamos, o no¿?? _**la azabache asintió**_ y lo de biología ya te lo expliqué, solo falta dominar el rifle porque parece que Kikyo te tenía preparada para la defensa personal

-Miroku, sabe karate y todo lo otro para pelear, lo menos que debía hacer era enseñarme a pelear como una asesina de película… que más quieres¿??

-Que te concentre y dispares a ese blanco con el rifle

-Y después puedo dormir¿??

-Si, también prometo regalarte el revólver compacto S&W 60

-Mi primer revólver _**los ojos de la chica comenzaron a brillar de forma extraña**_ -No te voy a fallar primo, verás que le daré a mi blanco

A la mañana siguiente, Instituto Midoriko

-Ya sabes Sesshomaru, trata de disculparte con Kag

-Kouga, ella debe de pagar lo que me hizo

-Pero si no fue ella, fue Jinenji

-Me cerró el teléfono, sigo¿¿??

-La heriste, y creo que se merece una disculpa por parte tuya

-Pero…

-Mira, está entrando y sólo falta 5 minutos para empezar el ejercicio de física, apresurate!!! _**el chico empujó a sessho para que quedare lo más cerca de la azabache**_

Tratando de agarrar fuerzas y guardando todo el orgullo que le caracterizaba, se acercó a su ex-amiga para así poder hablar con ella, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa. La chica estaba maquillada, no excedia mucho porque no estaba escandaloso, era muy natural, pero el delineador negro de sus ojos resaltaba esa mirada que ahora era fría. Su uniforme estaba normal. Consistía en una falda azul marino plisada, una camisa blanca sencilla de manga corta, los zapatos en negro y unas medias blancas que no fueran ni muy cortas ni muy largas.

-Kagome _**se acercó sesshomaru a la chica**_

-Ahh, eres tú

-Pero que te pasa¿??

-Nada, solo que ya no soy la que conociste en el pasado

-Si, me di cuenta. Desde cuando te maquillas¿??

-Y a ti que te importa¿??

-Solo preguntaba

-Aya… bueno no tengo tiempo para seguir con este jueguito

-Sigues agresiva conmigo¿??

-No, sólo que debo hacer algo que creo, es más importante que gastar saliva contigo

-Yo solo quería disculparme, por lo de ayer

- Y yo únicamente quiero que me dejes tranquila. Se puede, verdad¿??

-Yo…

-Como sea, te devuelvo la mochila amarilla que me prestaste para el campamento del verano pasado _**dijo kag mientras que sacaba de su mochila negra con llamas azuladas, la mochila amarilla de su ex-mejor amigo**_

-Quédatela

-No gracias, no quiero nada tuyo._**puso la mochilita amarilla en el puesto de sessho y regresó a donde él estaba parado**_ Además _**se alzó hasta el oído de sessho para susurrarle**_ estoy esperando que me mates, mira que aún sigo viva y ya he visto otro amanecer

-No juegues con fuego kag, porque te puedes quemar

-No si tú te quemas primero

-Kag

-Ayer te dije que sólo mis amigos me llaman así. _**se quedo parada al lado de él, con intensiones de irse**_ Además, de qué sirve que hasta ahora te vengas a disculpar, ya nada de eso tiene importancia para mí. _**siguió caminando hasta llegar a su puesto, mientras que sessho quedaba perplejo por las palabras de la chica**_

**-**Kagome Higurashi, prometo recuperar tu confianza y que todo esto quede en el olvido.

El chico se sentó en el puesto que ocupaba su silla en el salón. Dejo a la mochila amarilla en el pupitre de su puesto, mientras encontraba un papelito atado a una cinta azul marino que estaba en el primer bolsillo de su mochila. Abrió el papel y el escrito que contenía este, no le agrado en lo absoluto:

"Te mataré, Sessomaru Taisho. Como tu me mataste a mi

Atte: Kagome"

Continuará…

Agradezco los reviews de **Oriadna8, Azul, mari, ilein **y **africa-desiree**. Y también agradezco a esas personas que leen el fic y aún no se animan en mandar sus opiniones sobre el fic.

Espero que les haya gustado este cap, y si quieren también pueden leer mi otro fic "La Leyenda de Icegirl" que la tengo un poco descuidada... xd!!!

Nos veremos muy pronto!!!


	3. Si Supieras

Hola a todos!!! Bueno, he regresado con un nuevo cap que espero y sea de su agrado para todos.

Agradezco los reviews que me enviaron **azul**, l**aetus y SARITZ**, gracias por su apoyo!!! También agradezco a las personas que leen mi historia pero que aun no mandan sus opiniones, en verdad gracias!!

Bueno sin nada más que decir, los dejo para que lean!!

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Capítulo 3**

**Si Supieras**

El chico se sentó en el puesto que ocupaba su silla en el salón. Dejó a la mochila amarilla en el pupitre de su puesto, mientras encontraba un papelito atado a una cinta azul marino que estaba en el primer bolsillo de su mochila. Abrió el papel y el escrito que contenía este, no le agrado en lo absoluto:

"Te mataré, Sessomaru Taisho. Como tú me mataste a mí

Atte: Kagome"

Sesshomaru solo arrugó el pequeño papel que tenía entre sus manos, eso sí que le había sorprendido de ella. Mientras que él se trataba de sobreponer ante lo sucedido, una persona lo veía desde lejos. Poco a poco se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, y poniendo sus manos en el hombro izquierdo de su amigo, intentó darle su condicional apoyo.

-Sessho, que pasó con Kagome¿??

-Sólo te diré que no quiere saber nada de mí _**le respondió mientras se volteaba para quedar frente a su amigo**_

-Y eso¿?? _**cuestionó un tanto sorprendido**_

-No sé si le lavaron el cerebro o qué, pero está muy cambiada

-Eso, créeme, lo pude notar

-Sabes lo que más me dolió¿?? _**al ver**_ _**que su amigo no decía nada, decidió continuar**_ -que sus palabras me dolieron como nunca antes, Kouga, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella

-No sé que decirte, todo esto parece una locura, o una broma…

-De muy mal gusto _**terminó completando la frase el peliplateado**_

-Y qué se supone que piensas hacer¿?? _**preguntó su mejor amigo**_

**-**Qué crees¿?? Recuperarla

-Bueno amigo, te deseo suerte en tu misión

-No molestes quieres¿??

El timbre de la escuela comenzó a sonar, avisando que darían inicio a las clases. Una mujer alta de cabellos rubios y piel blanca entró en el salón, los estudiantes que se encontraban hablando se sentaron mirándola extrañados.

-Buenos días estudiantes _**saludó la profesora **_-el profesor de física no pudo asistir a impartir sus clases, y, en vista de que no dejó ningún tema o ejercicio para realizar en clases _**los estudiantes esbozaban una sonrisa de victoria**_ -tendrán la hora libre

_-"Bien, ahora todo está sucediendo como quiero"_ _**pensó una azabache de mirada achocolatada**_

-Pero, compórtense y no tendrán problemas con los directivos _**terminó diciendo la profesora para que los estudiantes se levantaran de sus puestos**_

**Con Kagome**

-Kagome

-Hola Sango

-Waoo, te ves estupenda, y ese cambio¿?? _**le preguntó su amiga al ver lo maquillada y arreglada que se encontraba**_

-Digamos que ya no soy la inocente chica que todos conocieron

-Y eso amiga¿??

-Es una larga historia

-Tenemos una hora exactamente para que me cuentes todo con detalles

-Esta bien, lo que pasó fue que…

Y así Kagome le contó todo lo ocurrido en la noche anterior a su amiga Sango, sin omitir ningún detalle, dejando cada vez más boquiabierta a su amiga.

-Y piensas ser la líder¿??

-Si _**respondió kag segura de su decisión**_

-Pero Kag, eso sí que es más que una locura

-Lo sé, y sé también que el idiota ese se molestará mucho con semejante sorpresota que se llevará

-No lo sé, es muy arriesgado todo

-Crees que no lo veo así¿?? Necesito que también me ayudes, sé que eres experta en estas cosas gracias a que también estuviste en eso

-Si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que está pasando ahora

-Talvez no, pero, te gustaría que le pasara algo a tus seres queridos¿??

-No lo hagas tan dramático

-Sango, míralo de este modo _**sango alzó una ceja, sabía que su amiga diría algo incoherente para convencerla**_ -pasarás tiempo de calidad conmigo, y con tu futuro novio jeje…

-No me parece gracioso, pero todo por una amiga… _**a la chica no le dejaron terminar lo que iba a decir cuando ya su amiga la estaba abrazando fuertemente**_

-Sango, es por eso que te quiero tanto

-Por favor kag, no te me pongas cursi, vale¿?? _**la azabache asintió, sabia que su amiga odiaba ese tipo de sentimentalismo y blaa blaa blaaa**_ -oye, y como a qué hora se supone que tengo que estar por allá¿??

-Como a las 9 de la noche

-A esa hora¿??

-Oye, es viernes

-Mmm… bueno, esta bien, te llamo cuando estoy en camino

-Dale

**En las afueras de Tokio, 9:30p.m.**

Mientras que algunas personas preferían ver una película en algún cine de la ciudad, o estar en algún antro de moda; otros preferían atender sus negocios de contrabando, cobrando una cierta cantidad de suma monetaria considerable.

**-**Naraku, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde _**un pelinegro de cabellera larga y de ojos azules comenzaba a desesperar al conductor**_

-No me presiones, o es que quieres manejar tú¿??_** tuvo que reaccionar rápido para no chocar contra un camión que venía de frente**_ -por tu culpa casi nos estrellamos _**reclamó el conductor de ojos rojo-óxido y cabellera negra**_

-Vamos, solo tienes que aumentar la velocidad del auto _**ignoró los reclamos de su "amigo"**_

-Ya casi llegamos, no molestes

-Ya, me callo

Una vez llegaron, estacionaron su auto. Era un Audi R8 de color plata metálico.(n.a: es uno de los carros que me vuelven loca jeje… disculpen…)

-Me alegro que hayan llegado _**una voz fuerte hizo que ambos jóvenes se giraran para ver a su jefe**_

-Veras Sessho, Naraku no quizo acelerar…

-Por qué será idiota¿??? Casi nos estrellamos y…

-CALLENSE!! _**el grandioso grito por parte de sessho bastó para silenciarlos**_ -tenemos que atender ciertas cosas, será que se dejan de bobadas¿??

Los hombres asintieron, su jefe los miró de forma dura para que entendieran que sus comportamientos eran de niños inmaduros. Luego los tres jóvenes comenzaron a caminar para entrar a una de las propiedades del famoso Daisetsu Fuchida, uno de los famosos cantantes pop del país.

-Sesshomaru, que se supone que tenemos que hacer¿?? _**le preguntó Naraku a su "amigo"**_

-Sencillo, debemos ofrecerles nuestros "productos" a un precio razonable _**respondió el peliplateado**_

-Que interesante, pero ¿ que hacen ellos aquí¿?? _**preguntó Bankotsu al ver que un Porsche Cayman S de color negro casi los atropella**_

-Creo que vienen por lo mismo _**le respondió sessho, sabía muy bien de quien era ese carro **_-pero no nos dejaremos quitar la venta

Del auto bajaron tres personas: dos chicas vestidas de negro que, gracias a la oscuridad que había en esa calle (y porque era de noche),no se podía revelar la identidad; y un chico también vestido de negro, era el conductor.

-Buenas noches _**saludó cordialmente el chico de negro**_

-Que tal Miroku _**contestó de mala gana el peliplateado**_

-Vienes a robarnos la venta¿?? _**preguntó de mala manera Naraku**_

-De hecho, venimos por lo que nos pertenece _**respondió esta vez una de las chicas que se había mantenido alejada de la conversación**_ -y en vista de que el negocio es nuestro _**la chica comenzó a avanzar hacía la parte que estaba un poco iluminada**_ -no veo el por qué deban estar aquí

-Kagome¿?? _**sesshomaru se asombró al ver a su antigua amiga, y ahora, enemiga**_ -no se supone que debes estar con la… _**se contuvo el insulto**_ -con tu hermana¿??

-Y ahora te pregunto yo _**kagome hizo una breve pausa para sonar un tanto tranquila**_ -qué te importa lo que yo haga¿??

-Me vas a responder de esa manera¿??_** comenzó a decir el peliplateado acercándose peligrosamente a la azabache**_

-Y qué pasa si lo hago¿??_** lo retó la azabache**_ -sabes, me encantaría ver que tan lejos podrías llegar

-Enserio¿?? Que conste que te lo advertí _**sesshomaru se acercó hasta 5cm del rostro de kagome, pero alguien detuvo la acción**_

-Sesshomaru, no crees que estás perdiendo el tiempo con esa chiquilla¿?? _**cuestionó Naraku a su jefe, sabiendo que la acción provocaría a la azabache**_

-Naraku tiene razón Sessho, estás malgastando el tiempo con ella _**afirmó Bankotsu, sabiendo el plan que Naraku empleaba**_

-Tienen razón, vamos a nuestro destino_**sentenció el jefe, sabía que por poco y la besaba, pero no tenía tiempo para esas cosas… no cuando sus negocios eran primordiales**_

Kagome quedó petrificada, primero el idiota le reclamaba, ella lo retaba y… al final, si no hubiesen sido interrumpidos por los lacayos de Taisho, se hubiesen besado. Qué ironía, verdad¿??

_-Pero qué estupidez estoy pensando¿??_ _**se recriminó mentalmente la azabache **__-si sigo así perderé el "negocio" que Miroku ha pasado a mi mando__** luego de tomar un momento para olvidar lo ocurrido anteriormente **_-Chicos, es hora de demostrar que los de la banda Takeshi venden el mejor producto en la ciudad _**su mirado se tornó fría, llena de rencor y odio **_-están de acuerdo conmigo, Miroku¿?? _**el chico asintió**_ -Sango¿??

La castaña salió del oscuro rincón del que se encontraba, simplemente estaba sin palabras a los hechos que habían ocurrido hace 10 minutos

-Si Kagome, estoy de acuerdo con lo que propones

-Entonces, apresurémonos

Los tres jóvenes caminaban en la dirección que el Sr. Fuchida les había dado. Siguieron caminando hasta que a lo lejos comenzaron a ver un pequeño chalet.

-Bien, ya encontramos el lugar, solo falta vender la mercancía y todo estará listo

-Kag, y si nada sale como planeaste ¿?? _**Sango preguntó no convencida de lograr el plan**_

-Tienes que ser optimista _**respondió Miroku **_-verás que mi prima tiene razón

-Bueno, a trabajar _**finalizó molesta la azabache**_ -tenemos mucho que hacer y nada de tiempo que perder

Los otros dos jóvenes asintieron. Se acercaron a la puerta del pequeño chalet para tocar de inmediato y acabar sus labores.

-Kag, por ser la líder debes de tocar la puerta

-Eso lo sé Miroku

La chica tocó la puerta. Un hombre alto moreno vestido de negro les abrió, otro hombre preguntó la clave que permitiría la identificación de la banda para que pasaran adentro.

-Orejas de perro _**respondió la líder de los Takeshi**_

-Bienvenida, miko _**le dijo el hombre camiseta negra y pantalones azul marino, permitiéndole pasar**_

El chalet era muy acogedor. Constaba de una chimenea de mármol; el piso era de azulejos en blanco; el juego de sala era de madera microfibra en color crema; una pequeña mesita de madera, donde un florero en color crema decoraba con orquídeas blancas el centro de la mesita; y por último, un pequeño comedor de cuatro sillas de madera.

-Me alegro que hayan llegado _**saludó con su habitual sonrisa un castaño alto de piel blanca y de ojos verdes**_

-La puntualidad es algo que caracteriza a nuestra banda _**respondió kagome**_

-Así que eres la nueva líder de los Takeshi _**ignoró lo anterior **_-un gusto conocerte _**estrechó su mano con la de la azabache**_

-Espero no faltar el respeto, joven Fuchida, pero queremos terminar las transacciones lo más rápido posible _**finalizó la azabache**_

-Bueno, en vista que la banda Ryusaki no se encuentra…

-Disculpe la tardanza, joven Fuchida, pero tuvimos ciertos inconvenientes _**se excusó Sesshomaru, que entraba con Naraku y Bankotsu**_ -permítame presentarme…

-No es necesario, joven Taisho _**respondió Daisetsu, estaba de mal humor por la tardanza de los Ryusaki**_ -bien, vayamos al grano

-Bueno _**comenzó Kagome**_ -Nosotros ofrecemos un camión con la mercancía que usted nos pida, además de que usted nos avisa con anticipación para la entrega _**finalizó kag, la sonrisa del joven Fuchida fue su respuesta **__-Creo que le ganamos a Sesshomaru_

-A diferencia de los Ryusaki _**los observó por un momento**_-Creo que suena más tentador el hacer los negocios con ustedes

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar para Sesshomaru, se suponía que cuando ambos hablaron por teléfono ya todo estaba listo, pero tenía que llegar Kagome y hacerle esto.

-De cuánto dinero estamos hablando _**refiriéndose a Kagome e ignorando los gestos "graciosos" que emitía el joven Taisho**_

-Depende de lo que pida, creo que los "productos" que están en nuestro catálogo muestra la lista de precios

-Excelente, me parece bien _**una vez más estrecho sus manos con la azabache **_-creo que no hay mas nada que decir, acepto hacer tratos con ustedes _**y viendo apenado a los Ryusaki**_ -y lamento el haberlos hecho venir y que todo terminase de esta forma, tal vez en el futuro hagamos trato

Sesshomaru asintió de mala gana, definitivamente, ese día era el peor de todos los peores que había tenido.

-Vamos _**refiriéndose a sus amigos**_ -y espero que no vuelvan a meterse en mis caminos, entendiste Kagome¿??

La chica se hizo la desentendida, esto sí que era el colmo. Pero al menos sabía que ganarle el negocio lo haría enfurecer.

**Casa de la Familia Taisho, 11:45 p.m.**

-Me sorprende todo lo que me cuentas, sessho _**dijo un joven de mirada azulina y cabello negro**_

-Créeme, si hubieses estado ahí sería otra cosa _**respondió sesshomaru, cansado del día que había tenido**_

-Y, POR QUÉ LA IBAS A BESAR¿?? _**le grito Kouga en su pobre oído izquierdo**_

-No me pude contener _**respondió el peliplateado, como si la respuesta fuese algo normal**_

-Creo que tendrás que comenzar a hacerlo _**sugirió su amigo**_

-Estás muy gracioso _**tomó pausa para lo siguiente que diría **_-Kouga, no entiendes nada de lo que he dicho¿?? Creo que no solo me atrae, creo que me gusta

-No creo que eso sea conveniente en estos momentos, sessho. Mira, ahora ella es peligrosa, no crees que tus sentimientos podrían ser una debilidad ante ella¿??

-No, solo sé que si tan solo ella supiera lo mal que la estoy pasando, volvería a ser la de antes

-No lo creo, pero bueno. Amigo, debo ir a buscar a Rita para nuestra cita.

-Que tengas suerte con ella

-Como sea. Piensa lo que te dije, vale¿?? _**el peliplateado asintió**_ -nos vemos mañana _**kouga salió de la habitación de sessho, dejándolo completamente solo**_

_-Kagome, ya verás que te conquistaré, así sea lo último que yo haga_

Continuará…

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Respondiendo a los reviews:

**AZUL:** hola amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado el cap anterior.

No te pierdas de vista, porque lo mejor esta recién por comenzar.

**Laetus: **hola amiga!!! Espero no haberme demorado tanto con la conti jeje… Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi fic, es un tanto diferente (por no decir otra cosa). Por el momento no te diré mucho, pero ya verás como sessho se dará cuenta de la traición que sus "amigos" le hicieron.

Gracias amiga por esos ánimos que me das de continuar la historia, trataré de actualizar semanalmente jeje…

Muy pronto verás el porqué Kagome decidió ser una líder de los narcos, una parte se ha revelado (molestar a sessho), pero aún falta otro pedazo… y créeme, quedarás impactada.

Me encanta que escribas reviews largos… me emocionan mucho!!!

**SARITZ: **hola amiga!!! Gracias por esos ánimos que me mandastes jeje… Bueno, ya verás que realmente Kagome no odia del todo a Sesshomaru (como se puede ver claramente en este cap). Espero no haber hecho parecer a mi querido sessho como lo peor… pero eso se gana por lo que le ha hecho a la pobre.

Espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado. Nos vemos en la próxima continuación.

Besos!!


	4. Me Gustaría

Los personajes de la serie Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, solo los estoy utilizando para escribir sin fines lucros. Solo la historia y ciertos personajes de mi invención me pertenecen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capítulo 4

Me Gustaría

-_Kagome, ya verás que te conquistaré, así sea lo último que yo haga_

Se levantó de la silla de su escritorio para dar un último vistazo a la ventana de su cuarto. Su amigo estaba encendiendo su auto color azul marino para irse a su "grandiosa cita" con Rita.

_-Espero que te vaya bien con esa loca, Kouga_

Se alejo un poco de la ventana para avanzar hacía su radio reproductor de mp3, sacó de un cajón de su escritorio un estuche para guardar cds, colocó un cd y se fue directo a su cama.

_-Inuyasha está trabajando, creo que no se molestará si escucho un poco de música __**sonrió al imaginarse el rostro de su querido hermano si lo viera en ese estado **__-da igual, no creo que le importe mucho_

La música comenzó a sonar a un volumen casi inaudible, cosa que exasperó al peliplateado.

_-Creo que subiré un "poco" el volumen _

Con el control remoto, oprimió el botón para subir hasta el máximo volumen la canción, la volvió a repetir para que ahora sí la pudiera disfrutar.

**Hay momentos que pienso**

**Que mi dolor**

**Lo hubieses podido perdonar**

Siempre se había burlado de la azabache cada que escuchaba esa canción, sin embargo, en estos momentos eso solo lo ponía más melancólico de lo que ya estaba.

_-Si tan solo me hubieses podido perdonar por haberte dicho tantas cosas que no debí decir…_

…:::::Flash Back:::::…

-Mira Sessho, ahí está _**exclamó jinenji, dejando confundidos a todos los presentes**_

-Pero que rayos suce… _**kagome no pudo terminar de decir la palabra ya que sessho la detuvo de una forma ruda mientras que sus amigos leían el papel, pasándoselo a sessho para que leyera el contenido de este**_

-NO PUEDO CREERLO, NO DE TI KAGOME!!! _**comenzó a gritar de forma colérica, captando la atención de todos los estudiantes del salón**_

-Pero de qué hablas¿?? _**preguntó un tanto molesta por la actitud de su amigo**_

-De qué hablo¿?? _**se controló un poco**_ -dime algo, siempre fuiste tan falsa conmigo¿??

-Pero por qué me dices eso¿?? _**preguntó la azabache, controlando las lágrimas que batallaban por salir**_

-Por qué lo digo¿?? Será que se te olvidó lo que escribistes¿?? _**diciendo esto le pasó el papel**_

-Pero yo nun…

-No mientas, no más Kagome!!!

-Pero yo nunca lo escribí

-Es tu letra

-Pero sessho, sabes que…

-No me vuelvas a llamar de esa forma

-Pero por qué¿??

-Porque de esa forma solo me llaman mis amigos

…:::::Fin Flash Back:::::…

_-Soy un imbécil por haberte tratado como lo hice __**sus ojos ambarino se encontraban en una ardua lucha con tal de que las lágrimas no fuesen liberadas**_

**Y reviento por dentro**

**Sintiendo**

**Que tu ausencia es mortal**

_-Te extraño tanto Kagome, es que no te das cuenta¿?? __**las lágrimas por fin se liberaron de su cautiverio, primero una, luego otra, hasta que muchas otras comenzaron a surcar en ese pálido pero hermoso rostro **__-Kagome, me gustaría tanto que fueras la de antes…_

…:::::Flash Back:::::…

-Sessho, mira _**gritaba como loca una chica de 14 años de cabello azabache**_

El chico miró en la dirección que le señalaba su amiga, era un oso de peluche de color blanco con un lacito en color turquesa, se veía muy tierno.

-Te gusta¿?? _**le preguntó el peliplateado**_

-Si, mucho. Lo malo es que no tengo suficiente dinero para comprarlo _**respondió la azabache un poco desanimada**_

-Bueno, te lo compraré como un regalo_** la jaló hasta la puerta del almacén para comprar al peluche**_

-Regalo de qué¿?? _**preguntó muy curiosa**_

-Por ser quien eres conmigo _**respondió el peliplateado, regalándole una diminuta sonrisa que hizo a la azabache derretirse**_

-Te quiero tanto sessho _**abrazó al chico tomándolo por sorpresa **_-prométeme que nunca nos vamos a separar

-Y ese comentario a qué viene¿?? _**le había molestado mucho lo que su amiga había dicho**_

-A veces el destino juega con nosotros, sessho, solo prométemelo _**se apartó un poco para contemplar el rostro pálido del chico**_

-Mmm… esta bien, te lo prometo _**kagome esbozó una sonrisa cálida y sincera, llena de felicidad **_-Pero date prisa para comprar el peluche

-Cierto jeje… _**tomados de la mano, entraron al local**_

…:::::Fin Flash Back:::::…

_-Es que no te das cuenta que me estoy muriendo sin ti¿??_

**Me gustaría abrazarte**

**Me gustaría besarte**

**Pero no puedo tocarte**

**Y mucho menos amarte**

_-Ese perfume que tanto te caracteriza, ese que me volvía loco cada vez que te abrazaba… esos labios rosados que solo yo he probado…_

…:::::Flash Back:::::…

-Sessho, deja de hacerme cosquillas _**se movía de un lado a otro en el pasto de la escuela, su atacante no la dejaba tranquila **_-sessho… jajaja… me duele el estómago de tanto reír… jaja…

-Prometiste que hoy en la tarde íbamos al cine, pagarás las consecuencias jajaja!!! _**la risa descabellada del peliplateado hizó que la pobre que tenía bajo él reventara en un ataque de risa**_

-No, por favor… _**a lo lejos vio al psicópata que acosaba solo para ser novios **_-sessho, es Leo _**las cosquillas y risas cesaron, el joven de cabello y ojos chocolate se acercaba a la pareja**_

-Verás que con esto te dejará de acosar _**la chica iba a decir algo, pero fue callada por un beso tierno que su "mejor amigo" le estaba dando. Ambos cerraron los ojos para disfrutar del contacto, olvidándose que los estudiantes presenciaban el acto**_

…:::::Fin Flash Back:::::…

_-No debo quejarme porque es mi culpa el que ya no pueda tocarte, besarte, abrazarte… y ahora menos, amarte_

**Yo siempre te sueño**

**Caminando**

**Por nuestro lugar**

_-Creo que he perdido la cuenta de las tantas veces que he soñado contigo… tú y yo… en ese parque donde entendí que te quería solo para mí… __**más lagrimas salían desenfrenadamente de eso ojos ambarinos, que se estaban tornando rojisos de tanto llorar**_

…:::::Flash Back:::::…

-Kag, no era necesario salir temprano, es sábado

-Eso no importa. Sabes, este parque siempre me recuerda a ti _**el chico no dijo nada**_ -sabes, cuando encuentre a esa persona a quién voy a amar por la eternidad, trataré de traerla siempre a este lugar… mi lugar especial…

-Creo que te has equivocado _**la chica lo miró confundida **_-Es nuestro lugar, por tanto, creo que es mejor que no lo debamos compartir con nadie

-Celoso¿?? _**tocó la punta de la nariz de forma traviesa**_

-Para nada… que te parece si comemos algo¿?? _**los achocolatados ojos de la azabache brillaron de felicidad, si que se había salvado de una con la chica **__-Lo siento por tu futuro pretendiente, pero no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente_

…:::::Fin Flash Back:::::…

_-Creo que soy un imbécil por haberte dejado ir __**se recriminaba mentalmente, mientras que las lágrimas no cesaban**_

**Y es que a veces no encuentro**

**El momento**

**En que Que pudieras regresar**

_-Creo que siempre que trato de hablar contigo, es en un momento inadecuado… __**fijó su vista al techo de su habitación, parecía que contemplaba algo interesante. Las lágrimas nublaban un poco su vista, pero no le dio importancia**_

…:::::Flash Back:::::…

-Kagome _**se acercó sesshomaru a la chica**_

-Ahh, eres tú

-Pero que te pasa¿??

-Nada, solo que ya no soy la que conociste en el pasado

-Si, me di cuenta. Desde cuando te maquillas¿??

-Y a ti que te importa¿??

-Solo preguntaba

-Aya… bueno no tengo tiempo para seguir con este jueguito

-Sigues agresiva conmigo¿??

-No, sólo que debo hacer algo que creo, es más importante que gastar saliva contigo

-Yo solo quería disculparme, por lo de ayer

- Y yo únicamente quiero que me dejes tranquila. Se puede, verdad¿??

-Yo…

-Como sea, te devuelvo la mochila amarilla que me prestaste para el campamento del verano pasado _**dijo kag mientras que sacaba de su mochila negra con llamas azuladas, la mochila amarilla de su ex-mejor amigo**_

-Quédatela

-No gracias, no quiero nada tuyo_**.puso la mochilita amarilla en el puesto de sessho y regresó a donde él estaba parado**_ Además _**se alzó hasta el oído de sessho para susurrarle**_ estoy esperando que me mates, mira que aún sigo viva y ya he visto otro amanecer

-No juegues con fuego kag, porque te puedes quemar

-No si tú te quemas primero

-Kag

-Ayer te dije que sólo mis amigos me llaman así. _**se quedo parada al lado de él, con intensiones de irse**_ Además, de qué sirve que hasta ahora te vengas a disculpar, ya nada de eso tiene importancia para mí. _**siguió caminando hasta llegar a su puesto, mientras que sessho quedaba perplejo por las palabras de la chica**_

…:::::Fin Flash Back:::::…

_-Kagome… __**su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de tanto recordar, sus ojos comenzaron a arderles de tanto llorar… pero no evitó que las lágrimas dejasen de viajar por el rostro del chico, parecía un rió caudaloso que con fuerza, arrazaba con todo a su paso**_

**Me gustaría abrazarte**

**Me gustaría besarte**

**Pero no puedo tocarte**

**Y mucho menos amarte**

_-Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta desde el principio que todo era una mentira de jinenji… nada de esto estaría pasando. Si no le hubiera creído…_

…:::::Flash Back:::::…

-No puede ser, nunca pensé eso de ella

-Que no pensaste de quien qué¿?? _**Preguntaron naraku, bankotsu y sessho a la vez**_

-Kagome

-Qué¿?? _**gritó asombrado Sesshomaru**_

-Escribió una canción con sus amigas

-Y¿??

-Se burlaban de tu ruptura con Kanna

-Esto es el colmo, ahora ves porque siempre te dijimos que esa mocosa no te convenía¿?? _**le dijo bankotsu, tomando de los hombros a un muy confundido sessho**_

-Yo… tengo que saber si es verdad

-Esta bien, te probaré que lo que digo es verdad _**dijo jinenji al ver a su amigo dudar en darle el castigo merecido a kag**_

-Vamos, sesshomaru, yo te acompaño _**le dijo un muy sonriente naraku**_

-Dale _**respondió sessho, temeroso que lo que decían de su amiga o mejor dicho, mejor amiga, fuese verdad**_

…:::::Fin Flash Back:::::…

_-Debí de haberlo matado ese día que le pegamos… pero de eso me encargaré más tarde_

**Yo seeeee**

**Que cuando besabas**

**Aquiiiiii**

_-Esta habitación se me hace muy pequeña, me acuerdo que después de que te besé, no dijiste nada. Sabía que yo te había robado el primer beso jeje… __**una pequeña sonrisa aparecio, pero así mismo desapareció, dejando como dominantes a esa traviesas lágrimas que no querían abandonar a sus cuencas ambarinas**_

…:::::Flash Back:::::…

-Kagome, no pensé que vendrías a mi casa _**la chica esta parada frente a la habitación de sessho **_

-Yo… _**tartamudeaba **__-Diablos, será que me dejo de estupideces¿¿?? _–Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste en la escuela…

-Por besarte¿?? _**la sonrisa burlesca de sessho no pasó desapercibida por la azabache**_

-Si… gracias, eso creo _**el tono carmesí de sus mejillas la hacían ver hermosa, y avergonzada**_

-Créeme, no fue nada

-Para mi sí _**el chico la miró atónito ante lo que había dicho, sería que ella… **_-Por que era mi primer beso… _**bajo su rostro avergonzada, mientras que el tono carmesí de su rostro aumentaba más**_

-Pequeña _**el chico estaba muuyyy cerca de ella, levantó su rostro con ternura para que lo viera **_-En vista de que he cometido un "gran delito" _**dijo con sarcasmo, mientras que un brillo extraño se apoderaba de su mirada **_-Te daré lecciones…

-Lecciones¿?? De qué¿??? _**preguntó inocentemente, el ambarino le sonrió**_

-De esto _**se apoderó de esos labios que tenían un sabor exquisito, mientras la arrinconaba en la pared de su cuarto, importándole muy poco si estaba su hermano**_

…:::::Fin Flash Back:::::…

**Eras muy feliz**

**Pero no es así**

**Y no volverás…tururuuuuruu**

_-Siempre había una sonrisa, una palabra de cariño hacía mí… pero todo eso cambió, ahora solo hay insultos, gritos, palabras indeseadas que te digo para no verme vulnerable…_

…:::::Flash Back:::::...

-Aló _**saludó de forma desganada**_

-Kag, me alegro que te hayas decidido en contestar

-Disculpe joven Sesshomaru, pero sólo mis amigos me llaman de esa forma

-Valla, y ahora estás agresiva conmigo¿??

-Y crees que no debería estarlo¿??

-No, porque fue por tu culpa que terminó nuestra amistad

-No fue por mi culpa, y tampoco me importa de quien fue

-Eso significa…

-Que no me importas _**el corazón de kag comenzó a encogerce mientras continuaba con su actuación de indiferencia**_ -y que desde que me acusaste de esa estúpida canción, tu moriste para mí

-Vamos kag _**tratando de controlar un poco la situación**_

-Te dije que no me volvieras a decir de esa forma

-Entonces prefieres que te mate en estos momentos¿??

-…

-O prefieres que también incluya a tu familia¿??

-Con mi familia ni te metas, me entiendes¿??

-No, y sabes por qué¿??

-Cómo quieres que sepa, pedazo de baka¿??

-Ignoraré lo último, pero sabes por qué quiero incluir a tu familia¿??

-…

-Porque tu hermana es una zorra que engaña a mi hermano

-Como si tu hermano fuese santo

-Es mejor que la tuya

-Sabía que no debía responder a tu llamada

-Y por qué _**se aguantó la palabrota que le iba a decir**_ no lo hicistes¿??

-Porque pensé tan sólo por un momento que querías arreglar las cosas

-Las cosas se arreglarán, pero cuando lo pagues con tu vida

-Las chicas tenían razón

-De qué Kagome¿?? Qué se supone que tus queridas amigas tenían razón¿??

-De que eres una mierda de amigo, que tarde o temprano me matarías y…

-Me da igual lo que piensen de mí, especialmente tú

-Entonces solo espero que seas tan hombre y vengas a matarme

-Ni si quiera sabes usar un arma

-Eso lo veremos después, ya voy a colgar

-Por qué¿?? Te dio miedo¿??

-Al contrario, tengo mejores cosas que hacer

-Pero que…

…:::::Fin Flash Back:::::...

_-Jamás pensé extrañar la felicidad que irradiabas, tu inocencia y generosidad, tú persona… pero creo que ya no volverás_

**Me gustaría abrazarte**

**Me gustaría besarte**

**Pero no puedo tocarte**

**Y mucho menos amarte**

_-Kagome __**sus lágrimas comenzaban a dejar de fluir con libertad**_

…:::::Flash Back:::::...

-Kagome¿??_** sesshomaru se asombró al ver a su antigua amiga, y ahora, enemiga **_-no se supone que debes estar con la… _**se contuvo el insulto **_-con tu hermana¿??

-Y ahora te pregunto yo_** kagome hizo una breve pausa para sonar un tanto tranquila **_-qué te importa lo que yo haga¿??

-Me vas a responder de esa manera¿??_** comenzó a decir el peliplateado acercándose peligrosamente a la azabache**_

-Y qué pasa si lo hago¿??_** lo retó la azabache**_ -sabes, me encantaría ver que tan lejos podrías llegar

-Enserio¿?? Que conste que te lo advertí_** sesshomaru se acercó hasta 5cm del rostro de kagome, pero alguien detuvo la acción**_

…:::::Fin Flash Back:::::...

_-Creo que ni siquiera estas conciente de el daño que has hecho __**limpió sus lágrimas con fuerza, la canción se había acabado así que apagó el reproductor con el control, se giró a su derecha para cerrar sus ojos **__-Da igual si piensas en mí, solo sé que encontraré la forma de volver a tenerte junto a mi… Kagome… __**a los pocos segundos, cayó rendido bajo los brazos de Morfeo**_

**Casa de Los Higurashi – 11:55 p.m.**

Dos chicas se encontraban en una habitación. Una de ellas dormía en un futón, mientras que la otra se encontraba en su cama. Seguía despierta, con todo y que el día había sido un poco duro.

La azabache apagó su ipod, estaba escuchando una canción que le hacia recordar a cierto chico de mirada ambarina y cabello platinado, sus ojos estaban rojos y le ardían mucho por haber llorado tanto.

-Sesshomaru… _**un pequeño susurro por parte de kagome fue todo lo que se oyó en la habitación. La chica comenzó a caer en un embrujo llamado sueño, mientras se acomodaba para el siguiente día que sería muy pesado**_

Continuará…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Respondiendo a los reviews:

**SessKag: **Hola amiga!!! Me alegro que te haya encantado el fic. En verdad, esa actitud chocante que tiene kag no es más que para molestar a nuestro querido sessho jeje… Si, también me gustaría ser como kag (tener a sessho rendido a tus pies, no se ve todo los días ehh).

Espero que este cap te agrade!!!

**azul 06: **Upppsss… sorry por lo anterior!!! Bueno amiga, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Espero que este también te guste!!!

Espero que les haya gustado este cap, lo escribí con mucho cariño (e inspiración). Solo espero que no me den tomatazos en defensa de sessho…

Por cierto, la canción es de Iván Barrios (artista panameño) y la canción se llama "Me Gustaría", se las recomiendo.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. Besos!!!


	5. El Inicio

Hola a todos!! Sé que me demore un poquito (si como no!!) pero es que no avise que entraba a clases (semejante paquete en el que estoy verdad¿?). Por lo menos ahora estoy en vacaciones (solo son 2 semanas) pero creo que con esos días puedo compensar el tiempo que les he hecho esperar a muchos que me leen.

Creo que está demás decir que los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko sensei.

Nos vemos abajo!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_21 de Julio, 2008_

_Querido diario:_

_Como siempre, dejándote en el olvido. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde lo ocurrido con Sesshoumaru y aún así me sigue doliendo el corazón. El tiempo se me fue de las manos y sin darme cuenta ya son dos años desde lo ocurrido. Si, tengo 17 años desde hoy… y para el colmo el susodicho se ha encargado de enviarme un regalo "muy especial"._

_Cada vez lo odio más y es cuando me doy cuenta que lo amo cada día más… porque, por más que el tiempo volara, por más que haya tratado de entablar conversación, él no olvida lo ocurrido hace tanto… y esto me está matando día tras día sin saber que hacer. Ja, y pensar que las cosas se arreglarían, todo esto me parece un túnel oscuro que, sabiendo donde está el interruptor para iluminar mi camino, lo ignoro y sigo en mi caminar oscuro._

La azabache mira el manto azulado que cubre el cielo nocturno, una pequeña lágrima atraviesa su mejilla y muere en sus labios sonrojados. Mira una vez más a su diario empapado en aguas salinas, producto de su dolor y odio.

-"Es triste como va a terminar todo esto."_**Miró al revolver que su primo Miroku le había regalado hace dos años atrás. **_–"Pero más triste será como vas a terminar esta noche por lo que me has hecho." _**Sentenció encaminándose a su guardarropa para sacar su vestimenta de trabajo. **_–"Si tan solo no lo hubieras hecho…"

…:Flash Back:...

Dos años, dos largos y horribles años habían pasado desde que ella, Kagome Higurashi, había aceptado el puesto de la líder de los Takeshi. Si, el tiempo había querido mantenerla a raya con sus sentimientos para que se preocupara en sus negocios, es más, habían tenido unos cuantos enfrentamientos con la Ryusaki, banda que tenía como líder a Sesshoumaru. Unas cuantas muertes que había tenido que ocasionar a los osados que querían denunciarles, pero nada grave.

-"Como la vez que maté al tal Fuchida"

Kagome recordaba como lo había torturado por tratar de sobrepasarse con ella, le había disparado en las dos piernas (luego de haberlo golpeado, causándole varios hematomas), y al final le disparó en la frente.

-"Fue tan divertido verle desangrar al tal popstar" _**Miró en la ventana del café en donde estaba, Sango llevaba 10 minutos de retraso y eso no era bueno.**_

Su celular sonó y vio en su pantallita que el número era privado. ¿Lo contestaría o no?

-"Buenas"

-"Felíz cumpleaños" _**Le dijo la voz que estaba en el otro lado del teléfono.**_

-"Disculpe pero quién me habla¿?" _**Tenía una vaga idea de saber quién era la persona que le hablaba.**_

-"No puedo creer que me hayas olvidado tan rápido, Kagome."

-"Y no puedo creer que te hayas inmutado en llamarme, Sesshoumaru."

-"¿Cómo podía olvidarme de tu cumpleaños?"

-"¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita?"

-"Jajaja, no me hagas reír"

-"¿Qué te traes en manos?"

-"Me encantaría verte, como en los viejos tiempos."

-"Ni en sueños."

-"Entonces no te quejes de lo que pueda pasar hoy."

-"Nunca me he quejado de las muertes de mis camaradas."

-"Y yo tampoco me he quejado de la muerte de Suikotsu, pero así es la vida."

-"Vamos Sesshoumaru, seamos personas civilizadas y hablemos, ya somos mayores y podemos solucionar los problemas como tales."

-"Te recuerdo que lo hemos intentado, pero siempre hay terceros que hacen que la guerra entre nuestras bandas cobre más fuerza."

-"Lo sé, pero debemos hacer algo, esto del gato y el ratón me está cansando."

-"A mi también, ¿pero qué se supone que propones?"

-"No lo sé, que nosotros hablemos en privado de nuestros asuntos."

-"A las 10:30 p.m paso a buscarte."

-"Está bien." _**Kagome cerró la tapa de su celular y lo guardo en su bolso negro.**_

-"¿Con quién hablabas?" _**Preguntó una voz femenina que estaba detrás suyo.**_

-"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" _**Respondió a la persona mientras se volteaba para encararla.**_

-"Oh vamos, solo han sido 15 minutos."

-"Los cuales me hubieran servido para haber rechazado una cita."

-"Se me olvidaba darte esto." _**Se sentó en la silla que estaba al frente de la azabache mientras ponía una pequeña caja azulada en la mesa.**_

-"Sango, sabes que me molesta cuando me ignoras."

-"Ábrelo" _**Hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su amiga.**_

-"Que hermoso" _**Dentro de la cajita había un collar de oro blanco con un dije de lágrimas en azul, al parecer era de zafiro, su piedra preciosa favorita. **_–"No debiste…"

-"No vengas Kag con tu típica historia de _no debiste hacerlo porque no se qué decir_, ya aburres con eso."

-"Ya pues."

-"Pero cuéntame, ¿con quién vas a tener una cita?

-"Con Sesshoumaru Taisho" _**La castaña enmudeció apenas escuchó ese nombre.**_

-"¿Cómo pasó?"

-"Llamó para felicitarme y de paso recordar a los que hemos matado y viceversa."

-"¿Y?"

-"Le dije que podíamos hablar como personas civilizadas y quedamos que él pasaría a recogerme a mi casa."

-"Kagome, ¿estás loca o qué?"

-"¿Disculpa?" _**Sus ojos eran dos espirales por la pregunta de su amiga que la habían sacado de órbita.**_

-"Que harías si él planea matarte… o secuestrarte¿?"

-"No lo creo"

-"Más vale que lleves tu revolver por si acaso."

-"Como sea"

--º--

-"¿Por qué vas a hablar con esa zorra?" _**Caminaba de un lugar a otro sin poder creer lo que su amigo le decía.**_

-"Te prohíbo que hables así de ella." _**Respondió una persona sentada en un escritorio, la oscuridad de la sala le ocultaba el rostro.**_

-"¿Cómo la puedes defender después de la muerte de Suikotsu?"

-"Por lo mismo voy a hablar con ella."

-"No puedo creer que te hayas rebajado a su nivel."

-"Y no puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto."

-"Te desconozco Sesshoumaru."

-"Naraku" _**Pero el pelinegro ya había cerrado la puerta de la sala. **_–"Rayos"

Mientras tanto, un molesto pelinegro de mirada rojo-óxido entraba lleno de ira a su auto.

-"Pero esto no se va a quedar así Kagome, yo no voy a permitir que los Takeshi y los Ryusaki se reconcilien." _**Encendió el carro y se fue del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, ya tenía un plan.**_

--º--

-"Kikyo, has llegado más temprano de lo que pensé."

-"Vamos Kag, apenas son las 8:30 p.m."

-"Por lo mismo jeje."

La azabache se dirigía hacía el carro de su hermana para ayudarla con los paquetes que traía del mall, pero justo cuando Kikyo salía del carro…

-"Boom"

La pelinegra vio a su hermana menor verla con pánico y horror. Sintió que un líquido caliente bajaba por su brazo derecho y entonces lo entendió todo, estaba herida por un impacto de bala, y lo más triste era que sangraba mucho.

-"Kagome…" _**Fue lo único que susurro antes de caer inconciente en el pavimento del garaje de la casa.**_

La azabache miró instintivamente por donde había escuchado a la pistola, pero lo que la sorprendió fue ver a una shuriken estamparse justo al lado izquierdo donde estaba la pared. Trató de ver al agresor de su hermana pero no lo encontró, entonces vio una nota:

_No creas que me he olvidado de ti, créeme jamás habrá paz entre nuestras bandas._

Estrujó el papel y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

-"Maldito"

…:Fin Flash Back:...

-"Pero lo hiciste y ahora me las pagarás. Kikyo está estable pero ya verás Sesshoumaru.

Miró por última vez al diario y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

--º--

-"Boom"

Miró en su habitación. Pareció un disparo. Pero lo que le sorprendió no fue eso, sino la persona vestida de negro que estaba en su habitación.

-"Kagome"

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

-"¿Por qué hice qué?

-"No te hagas el imbécil, Sesshomaru"

-"No sé de qué me hablas"

-"Pues yo sí" _**La azabache salió de entre las sombras, cerca de la puerta. **_-"No he podido matarte, pero si no bajas rápido alguien morirá desangrado."

-"¿Qué?" _**Una cortina de humo la cubrió por segundos, luego se despejó pero ella ya no estaba, entonces bajó rápido a la sala y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento.**_

-"Inuyasha!!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Respondiendo a los reviews:

**fallennagel: **Hola amiga!! Te pido un millón de disculpas por no haberte respondido tu review (se me cae la cara de la pena que tengo) pero que puedo hacer. Me alegro que te haya gustado mucho mi fic. Sessho va a tener que hacer magia para recuperar a Kag porque después de esto ya lo veo duro la relación de estos dos. Gracias por tu apoyo, trataré de actualizar con más frecuencia y espero que te guste este cap!!

**SessKag:** Hola amiga!! Siento haberme demorado una eternidad para escribir… en verdad ellos van a terminar juntos (eso espero… veré como me las ingenio para que terminen juntos jiji). A decir verdad, el capítulo iba a ser muy diferente, pero tantas cosas que han pasado en mi vida (y súmale el estrés de la escuela!!) pos no terminó como había pensado desde un principio, pero estoy un poco satisfecha. Espero de corazón no desilusionarte y que sea de tu agrado el cap!!

**NollasBlack:** Hola amiga!! En verdad espero que a partir de este cap ya escriba las actualizaciones con un poco más de misterio, intriga, drama y sobretodo pero no menos importante, el romance de estos dos. Espero no haberme demorado mucho (si como no… talvez un mes más y me hubieses mandado un buen tomatazo jeje!!) y que sea de tu agrado este cap!!

**Sweetarlequin: **Hola amiga!! Me alegra un montón que te haya gustado mucho el fic. Aún está en "veremos" si kag & sessho terminan juntos jiji…(no te asustes, ya veré como le hago para que todo resulte bien!!). Mmm… lo de terminar la historia si lo veo un poco verde (y no lo digo por mi, sino por el poco tiempo que tengo… es una lástima) pero haré lo que pueda por cumplir con las actualizaciones. Gracias por tus buenas vibras y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado!!

Sin más que decir y esperando de corazón que les guste el cap…

Besos y abrazos de su amiga icegirl06.


	6. Ideas Perversas

Buenas buenas… sé que después de un año de tardanza tal vez no quieran saber nada de mi (sin contar que tengo otra historia más en mis espaldas) La verdad, había perdido el interés y la inspiración para continuar la historia, pero me encontré con una canción que… por Dios… ha hecho que mi mente diera fin a esas vacaciones que tenían y se pusiera a trabajar a mil. Por ahora no les diré el nombre de la canción… aunque dentro de poco lo deberé revelar para una de las partes que sé, les hará saltar de emoción cuando la lean.

Preparándome para la artillería de tomates, espero que la actualización pueda absolverme de toda culpa.

Nos vemos abajo!!!

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Capítulo #6

Ideas Perversas

-"Inuyasha!!"

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras de la casa que lo conducían a la sala. En un charco de sangre, con el ojo derecho morado y un impacto de bala en el pecho, se encontraba en el suelo el hermano mayor de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha.

Se acercó al cuerpo de su hermano, se agachó quedando a su estatura y tomó sus signos vitales, dándose cuenta de que aún vivía. Miró en ambos lados del lugar, izquierda y derecha, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Sabía que ella era la responsable de ese ataque.

-"Kagome" _**soltó un gruñido mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón el celular.**_

Agarró como pudo a su hermano, cuidando de no golpearlo más y herirlo más de lo que ya se encontraba. Una vez que ya lo tenía bien sujeto, abrió la puerta de su casa, encaminándose al carro que se encontraba en el garaje. Lo depositó en los asientos traseros para mayor comodidad y luego se sentó en el puesto de conductor, lo llevaría al hospital más cercano que encontrase, pero todo con tal de no formar un escándalo y llamar la atención de las autoridades.

Dio una última mirada al asiento trasero para ver a su magullado hermano, arrancó el motor del carro y una última idea se cruzó por su mente antes de salir a la calle solitaria:

La buscaría para matarla, pero no como antes que era una simple amenaza, ahora terminaría con lo que había empezado hace mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una oleada de frescura la recorrió al sentir como el agua caliente le relajaba sus músculos, aquel líquido divagando por aquellos cabellos azabaches, bajando sin contemplaciones, haciendo un recorrido entero por su cuerpo femenino. Sin dudas necesitaba un baño, y cómo no si se había impregnado con un poco de la sangre del mayor de los Taisho.

-"Me imagino la cara que tuvo que haber puesto Sesshomaru." _**la joven mujer comenzó a restregar su cuerpo entero con jabón de melocotón, dejando su olor por toda su anatomía, limpiando los restos de sangre que aún quedaban en ella. **_–"Me va a odiar, pero ni siquiera fui yo el que hirió a su hermano…"

Se metió dentro de aquel chorro de agua, llevándose el jabón que estaba en su cuerpo y parte de sus recuerdos.

Ella sabía quién había herido a Inuyasha, pero si ella lo delataba nadie le iba a creer a ella. Entonces, ¿qué caso tendría ponerlo al descubierto si nadie le haría pagar justicia?

Salió de la ducha, envolviendo su cuerpo con la toalla. Secó su cuerpo y empezó a vestirse con parsimonia.

Una costumbre que tenía desde hace dos años era vestirse en el baño, uno nunca sabe cuándo te harán una visita en tu casa para saldar cuentas, y era mejor estar preparados antes que morir en el intento.

Peinó sus cabellos azabaches mientras se veía en el espejo. ¿Cómo seguiría su hermana? ¿Estaría Sango haciéndole compañía? ¿Sesshomaru sería el responsable del ataque… o tal vez podría ser…?

Claro que era él.

¿Cómo nunca se le pudo pasar por su cabeza? Él la odiaba con todo su alma, era obvio que era el responsable de todo. Rogaría a Dios (si realmente aun podía hacerlo) que Sesshomaru no le hiciera nada… o su cacería con aquel imbécil se complicaría.

-"Que tonterías estoy pensando." _**se reclamó frente al espejo, acomodando su chaqueta negra para ir de cacería. **_–"Ese canalla se arrepentirá de haberse cruzado en mi camino."

Un mal presentimiento la embargó. Algo andaba mal. Volvió al espejo del baño y abrió el botiquín de medicinas. Sacó varias navajas y las forró con tela negra para no hacerse daño. Se las metió en la parte trasera de su pantalón, un lugar donde jamás sospecharían.

Miró su reflejo nuevamente. El malestar cada vez se acrecentaba en su pecho. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? No quiso seguir pensando y abrió la puerta.

-"Maldición." _**susurró en voz baja.**_

Deseó jamás haber abierto la puerta. Era mejor y _seguro_ continuar en la ignorancia, que enfrentarse a la persona que estaba en su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"¿Cómo se encuentra? Y por favor doctor, quiero saber la verdad." _**rogó una castaña sentada al lado de una camilla de hospital. Una mujer pelinegra descansaba en la cama con respiración regular.**_

-"Joven, tranquilícese." _**sugirió el señor que no pasaba de los cuarentas. **_–"Ella está bien. Gracias a Dios que la bala no le dio en algún hueso."

-"Pero no comprendo. ¿Por qué debe quedarse una semana en el hospital?" _**preguntó la castaña mientras apretaba los dientes en sus labios. Estaba paranoica por lo sucedido.**_

-"Yo había sugerido mantenerla esta noche en observación y dependiendo de cómo reaccionase, la mandaría a su casa. Pero su hermana me dijo que era más seguro mantenerla aquí. Dice que nadie podrá atender a la joven, ya que ella tenía que viajar por tiempo indefinido." _**explicó el hombre mientras se rascaba la nuca. **_–"También me dijo que ella se haría cargo de los gastos del hospital, así que no se preocupe."

-"¿Un viaje?" _**repitió Sango sin entender bien lo que realmente pasaba. Algo se estaba saliendo de su cauce natural. Algo no andaba bien… las cosas estaban empeorando con tanta rapidez.**_

-"Ah, la joven me dijo que le pidiera a usted que se encargase de ella" _**señaló a Kikyo con el dedo mientras volvía a mirarla con seriedad. **_–"Dice que usted es la más capacitada para cuidar de ella por ahora. También me dio esta nota para que se la entregara.

El hombre sacó de su bata blanca un papel doblado en cuatro. Se lo tendió mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

-"Si necesita algo, puede llamar a una de las enfermeras." _**se despidió el hombre mientras su cuerpo pasaba por el umbral de la puerta.**_

-"Gracias." _**articuló como pudo mientras abría la nota.**_

Su caligrafía no era clara, tenía muchos tachones. No era una carta larga, mas las pocas palabras que contenía la ponían en alerta.

_Sango. No dejes que Kikyo pase una semana en el hospital, la pueden localizar y terminar el trabajo que dejaron inconcluso. Escapa cuánto antes con ella, Ayame y Miroku, tengan cuidado y no saquen dinero de nuestra cuenta… pueden rastrearlos para saber el paradero de ustedes._

_Puede que por algún tiempo no nos veamos… digamos que estaré cazando al bastardo que le hizo daño a mi hermana._

_No le cuentes nada a Kikyo hasta cuando creas conveniente que lo sepa. Diles a los muchachos de la banda que desaparezcan hasta nuevo aviso, ¡te dejo a cargo!_

_Ruega para que sobreviva y no me maten. Si llego a respirar, buscaré la forma de cómo llamarte sin que nadie se dé cuenta._

_Los quiero. Kagome_

_P.D: quema la nota y no le digas a nadie lo que has leído hasta cuando estés muy lejos de aquí. Recuerda, las paredes tienen oídos._

Maldición. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por fin se desataba la masacre que tanto había esperado que pasase desde hace dos años atrás? ¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué en el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga? ¿Kagome sería capaz de matar a Sesshomaru? Porque estaba más claro que el agua que el responsable de todo eso era él.

-"Vaya regalo de cumpleaños." _**suspiró mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la silla. Sacó su celular y buscó el número de Miroku. Cruzó los dedos para que este contestara.**_

El primer timbrazo. Una voz masculina contestó desde el otro lado del auricular.

-"Miroku, necesito que vengas al hospital." _**fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" _**preguntó a la defensiva la azabache mientras adoptaba una posición de pelea.**_

-"Vaya bienvenida que me das." _**respondió el platinado mientras se levantaba de la cama. Sonrió con sorna y un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la azabache. **_–"No sabía que recordaras a la perfección el día en que tu y yo dejamos de ser amigos… es más, no tenía idea que me consideraras un Adonis."

Kagome palideció al escuchar esa comparación. Solo había una forma de enterarse de eso.

-"Tampoco sabía que tu corazón me pertenecía." _**continuó el platinado mientras la acorralaba contra la puerta del baño. Los ojos ámbar de Sesshomaru brillaron de manera misteriosa.**_

Kagome no notó eso. Su diario estaba a un lado de la cama, como si jamás lo hubieran tocado. Miedo y rabia la embargaron mientras dejaba sus pensamientos de lado para concentrarse en el presente. La musculatura del platinado la tenían prisionera contra la puerta.

-"Eso fue hace tanto." _**respondió la azabache mientras lo empujaba con fuerza. No lo movió mucho, pero le sirvió para escabullirse de él. **_–"Fue mejor abrir mis ojos y darme cuenta de quién eras realmente."

-"Es una lástima que pienses así de mí." _**le habló mientras se preparaba para encestar el primer golpe.**_

La golpeó en su estómago. El aire se le escapo por unos momentos mientras trataba de aguantar el dolor. La azabache le lanzó un puñetazo mientras trataba de correr hacía la puerta.

Error.

El platinado jaló la cabellera azabache, reteniéndola y cacheteándola.

-"Nadie que me golpea vive para contarlo." _**amenazó Sesshomaru mientras sacaba una pistola de su parte trasera del pantalón. La volteó para poder ver su cara.**_

-"Me convertiré en la excepción." _**aseguró Kagome mientras lo miraba con frialdad y le pateaba las espinillas. La pistola cayó al suelo sin activarse. La cara del platinado se contrajo un poco… solo un poco porque volvió a abofetear a la azabache. Sangre empezó a derramarse desde sus labios, corriendo por su barbilla hasta perderse en su vestimenta. **_–"Eres un miserable."

Trató de sacar una navaja de su pantalón. Hundió el arma en el cuello del platinado. Una sonrisa de burla apareció por parte de la azabache.

-"Estas a mi merced." _**Sentenció la azabache mientras le metía un rodillazo en sus testículos. Sesshomaru soltó un pequeño quejido mientras soportaba el dolor y el impulso de tirarse al piso.**_

-"No lo creo." _**le tumbó la navaja y tomó su cuello con ambas manos. Lo apretó para ahogarla, la alzó y la estrelló a la pared mientras la culpabilidad lo corroía por dentro. Se sintió mal al verla ahí, lanzándole patadas cada vez con menor intensidad de fuerza.**_

La azabache trató de empujarlo con los pies, pero él era más fuerte. Intentó buscar otra navaja en la parte trasera de su pantalón, pero sus manos desistieron y enterraron sus uñas en los brazos fornidos del ambarino.

Estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, pero continuaba luchando para poder inhalar una vez más el oxigeno que se escapaba de su cuerpo. Sus manos, diminutas en comparación a las del platinado, dejaron de aruñarlo y tocaron el rostro pétreo. Él se sorprendió por el acto, pero no dijo nada, apretó con más fuerza. Las manos femeninas se detuvieron en sus pómulos, los acarició como pudo mientras hacía amagos para no perderse en la oscuridad que la buscaba. Sesshomaru no resistió ese gesto, suavizó el agarre del cuello para no dejarla sin respirar y se abalanzó hacía sus labios.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos. Ella estaba estupefacta. Él se sentía complacido por lo que había hecho. Manteniendo el agarre con menos fuerza, acercó más su cuerpo mientras que con la otra mano la tomaba por la cintura. Ella trató de gritar pero él fue más rápido e introdujo su lengua. Los sentidos de la azabache se bloquearon, no sabía que hacer.

Una parte de ella quería entregarse de lleno a aquel beso.

Su otra parte, quizás la más sensata, quería salvar su pellejo.

Lo besó como si se le fuera la vida en ello, él la apretó más a la pared mientras recorría las curvas de la azabache.

Ella supo que era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Mordió con fuerza los labios del platinado. Éste la soltó con rapidez. Kagome le pisó el pie derecho mientras empezaba a correr y cerraba la puerta.

-"Estuvo cerca." _**susurró la azabache mientras bajaba la escalera de dos en dos. Se saltó tres escalones y odió en ese mismo momento usar botas. Él la iba a encontrar sino apresuraba su carrera.**_

-"Lo dudo." _**fue lo último que escuchó antes que la negrura la alcanzara por completo, consumiéndola en la inconciencia.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"¿Qué haremos ahora?" _**preguntó desde la oscuridad un hombre de larga trenza.**_

-"Esperar a que se maten… o por lo menos que la traiga para torturarla." _**concluyó el otro hombre viendo a través de la ventana.**_

-"¿Crees que Sesshomaru será capaz de matarla?" _**cuestionó incrédulo a las palabras de su amigo. **_–"Es algo a lo que yo no apostaría."

-"No la matará, pero la traerá y la mantendrá cautiva por un tiempo. Se le ocurrirá algo para torturarla, y cuándo la haya matado, lo mataremos a él." _**el hombre de ojos rojo-óxido se giró para mirar a su amigo. **_–"Y así será como nos haremos del poder de las bandas."

Una sonrisa surcó por ambos rostros. La perspectiva del futuro no era nada mal… siempre y cuando las cosas salieran como ellos necesitaban que pasaran.

Un toque a la puerta los alertó.

-"¿Qué pasa Kagura?" _**gritó un furioso Naraku mientras se alejaba del gran ventanal.**_

-"Sesshomaru ha regresado." _**informó la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos carmesí.**_

El hombre de cabello trenzado alzó una ceja, dejando en claro la poca importancia que le daba a la noticia.

-"¿Y?" _**continuó el hombre de ojos rojo-óxido.**_

-"Tenemos compañía." _**finalizó la mujer, dando media vuelta y saliendo por el mismo lugar en donde había entrado.**_

Otra sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de los labios de Naraku. Su plan no podía ir más a la perfección.

-"¿Decías, Bankotsu?"

Un bufido se escuchó por parte del trenzado. Ambos salieron del lugar, listos para lo que empezaría.

-"¿Listo, futuro jefe?" _**preguntó el ojiazul a su acompañante.**_

-"Como nunca antes lo había estado." _**respondió.**_

La toma de poder sería como quitarle un dulce a un bebé.

Con la única diferencia que tendría que matar a algunos cuantos que se le cruzasen en el camino… incluso a sus amigos…

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Respondiendo a los reviews:

**fallennagel:** Hola amiga!!! Hace buen tiempo que dedicaba un poco de tiempo para actualizar, no tengo excusas… tal vez el no tener la inspiración adecuada. Si, Naraku tenía que joder el encuentro… y también la amistad que estos dos tenían en el pasado. No sé que te parecerá la actualización pero espero que sea de tu agrado!!

**azul:** Hola amiga!!! Gracias por tus buenas vibras. Sé que estoy muy desaparecida por estos lares pero tengo la esperanza de ser disculpada con la actualización jejeje…

Mmm… espero que no hayas perdido el interés de la historia y que este cap sea de tu agrado.

**NollasBlack:** Hola amiga!!! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la trama. Sí, sé que al principio le falta como más balas o desangramientos, pero ya veré que le hago para el futuro. Por el momento, espero que este cap sea lo suficiente bueno como para recompensar tanta espera.

**Kikuyo-Sama:** Hola amiga!!! En verdad agradezco tu apoyo, no sabes cuanto me alivia saber que por lo menos no me rellenarás de tomatazos (aun guardo esperanzas jajaja XD!!) Como verás, Kag no es la culpable de la condición de Inu… ni tampoco Sessh es culpable de las condiciones de Kikyo… más adelante se resolverá todo este revoltijo.

Por el momento estoy cruzando deditos para que guste este nuevo cap.

**Vampire Star:** Hola amiga!! Sé que las cosas no se ven como serias, estoy viendo como corrijo esa parte (al igual que las partes donde debe haber algo de sangre y algunas muertes) Creo que me he familiarizado un poco más con los melodramas que con este tipo de historias, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para mejorarla.

Si tienes alguna corrección o sugerencia que hacerme, me encantaría que me la hicieras llegar.

**Sweet_arlequin:** Hola amiga!!! El factor sorpresa, nunca falla. Bueno, la carne es débil… creo que queda muy claro en este cap, siento que me faltó un poco de balas, aunque lo visualizo para el futuro… ya veremos como me las arreglo.

En cuanto a los caps largos… vamos a ver si los puedo hacer. Verás, a veces siento que es mejor dejarlos cortos que largos (porque puedo dejarlas ciegas jejeje!!)

Espero que la espera sea recompensada con este cap, si lastimosamente no lo logro, ya sabes cómo hacerme llegar algunos tomatazos (ruego a que no pase!!)

**mechiikagome:** Hola amiga!!!! Eres tu la autora de esa historia??? Por Dios, hace tanto que la leí en un foro… no recuerdo en cual, creo que era CemZoo, no la pude terminar porque no la actualizaste..

Me alegra mucho tenerte por aquí, espero que no hayas perdido el interés y que te guste la actualización. Ya sabes, por ahí nos leemos!!!

**Karina Natsumi:** Hola amiga!!! Es un gusto tenerte también por acá. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia y espero que te agrade la actualización de la misma. Nos vemos!!

También mis eternos agradecimientos a aquellas que me agregan a sus alertas & favoritos. Muchas gracias por su apoyo!!!!

También a todas esas personas que siguen la historia, aquellas que no mandan reviews, pero que están al pendiente de cada actualización.

Para finalizar, pido la comprensión de ustedes para que me puedan esperar en mis actualizaciones, haré un gran esfuerzo para organizarme y poder escribir lo que mi atormentada mente se ingenia jejeje…

Sin más que decirles, deseándoles una buena semana.

Besos y abrazos helados de Géne!!


End file.
